


【多萝】万籁音

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】万籁音

好疼，好痒，好烦。

赵志铭的唇颜色很浅，抿成个猫咪嘴的可怜样儿，趾高气扬地在空无一人的屋子撒着泼。

美丽的生物从来有横行霸道鱼肉乡里的特权，他像只和空气斗智斗勇的猫，一身的毛都被莫名其妙的烦躁炸了起来，对着不存在的敌人呲牙咧嘴，把贵重又漂亮的瓶子随手拨到地上，伸出舌尖在空气里勾两下充作挑衅。

有什么用呢？他突然颓丧下来地想着，一个怀着孕却拉不下脸要求Alpha安抚陪伴的Omega，说破天也是委屈的，窝窝囊囊缩回沙发，抱着李汭燦留下的外套艰难地团成一个球——四个月的肚子已经显怀了，残留的那么一点信息素的抚慰不过聊胜于无，甚至雪上加霜地撩拨起了孕期的伪发情热。

该死的畜生——可怜人没什么用地咒骂着，等丫回来爷非得把他鸡鸡拽掉——他粗暴地蹬掉了宽松的睡裤，红着眼眶把脸埋在厚实的外套里，纤细的指节摸下去抠挖着汁水横流的产道入口，爱萝莉把自己浸在淡淡的柑橘调苦味里，被深处焦渴的痛痒逼的浑身的皮肤都软软地泛着粉。

也太可口了吧。

打完比赛回到家——每次这么称呼这里李多多就莫名的有点高兴，一开门就见到这么个场景，刺激的人有想吹口哨的冲动。

冲动归冲动，马山小李从来都严肃正经，绕过地上的碎瓷片，板着面孔把眼尾瞥人怨气冲天满脸写着准备作天作地的Omega从自己的外套里挖出来，温柔的不像话地揉了揉后颈的腺体，一副少见的和蔼可亲任打任骂的样子。

于是那欺软怕硬的畜生开始作妖了，抽出还湿漉漉的手，黑白分明的眼睛上盖着天堂鸟尾羽似的睫毛，皮笑肉不笑地扯着嘴角，伸了手给他看葱白一样的指尖之间牵出银丝的黏液，艳丽杀人地展了展挥了挥，嫩红的舌尖一卷又吞回了另一只手捧着的肚皮里。

赤裸裸的挑衅。

果然不能对小畜生太纵着——李汭燦眯起眼睛，听见了自己心跳的声音，震如擂鼓。

以前做爱的时候爱萝莉特别喜欢把细的一握就折的脚踝架到那人肩上，天真又娇纵地享受着对方欺身压上来时灭顶的窒息感和深入到要把生殖腔捅穿的粗暴性交，在摇晃颠簸的快乐事里嗔笑着把烦闷全扔在脑后——可肚皮里多了块肉的时候就不能这么野了。

穷凶极恶的家猫一脚蹬开他的主人，拧着眉头扯着对方的衣角，满脸都是欲求不满的愤怒，气哼哼地把人拉回卧室，直挺挺拽倒在柔软的床褥子里。

哇哇，好坏。

李汭燦面无表情地伸手去摸猫鼓起来的肚皮，被啪的一爪子打开也不生气，捉了他瘦白的腿往两边掰开，算不上柔韧的男孩子被这个姿势扯的腿根发着抖，却毫不露怯地用透红的眼睛瞪回去。

他好辣，没一点儿揣着崽该有的柔美平和，也绝不像一个带着标记的Omega那样乖巧驯服，可我就是爱惨了他这副牙尖嘴利的样子。

宽松的大黑T恤被推高，乳尖在冰冷的空气里挺起来，是被人吃的熟透了的殷红色，有些丰美糜烂的淫乱意味，胸脯在孕期略鼓起了一点，像是年少女孩的乳房，天真烂漫又不自知地色情着。

这是哺乳的准备，他会涨奶，把胸口的衣服晕出两片水痕，然后被婴儿嘬的发疼，抱着软的不像话的小孩子又不敢松手，只能眼泪汪汪地瞪着罪魁祸首。

想想就让人硬的发疼。

没有羞耻心的大人总喜欢抢小孩的东西，李汭燦完全不会愧疚，舔着红艳艳的乳头，吸吮出啧啧的声音，男性Omega孕期才开始发育的乳房敏感极了，最可怕的是总觉得有什么要从细小的乳孔里出来，鼓胀奶白的胸脯连被揉搓一下都会疼，他抬手遮住眼睛哭泣似地呻吟出声。

多可怜啊，惶恐不安的新手母亲，细细的四肢和挺起的肚皮让人有了种犯罪的错觉，看的那畜生心里瞬间被一点泛起来的愧疚温情和更多该下地狱的念头塞满了。

他抓起可怜人掩面的那只手，像狩猎一样面无表情心无旁骛地盯着那块肉遮不住委屈妖娆的表情，慢条斯理地细细舔着指尖干燥的皮肤，在心里盘算怎么把他剥皮拆骨，怎么把他娇嫩的内里翻出来烙上亲吻——活生生的衣冠禽兽。

可你以为赵志铭他就是什么好人吗？

爱萝莉吃吃地笑起来，他脸上还挂着泪痕，明明仰躺着却居高临下地去看浑身紧绷蓄势待发的裙下臣，敞开着双腿扭着腰去作欢迎的样子，甚至有些得意忘形地抚摩着自己凸起的小腹——上啊狗东西等什么呢，你的孩子在叫你啦。

气息紊乱的Alpha听话了。

伪发情热的折磨下早习惯了侵犯的肉洞根本耐不住冷待，之前被他自己的手指抠挖的穴口红肿媚肉外翻，完全是一副恨不得把那里搞坏的样子，得不到满足又只能气急败坏地勾引着男人，是真的需要好好教训一下的坏猫咪。

你用勺子挖着吃过西瓜吗？

金属的陈旧的勺子，边缘是钝钝的，不费什么力气就能刺进甜软的果肉里，丰沛的汁水顺着连接的边缘挤出喷溅到手背上，干了会黏乎乎的让人不适，于是你抬起手吮掉那滴水，是甜的。

坏猫咪也是甜的，蜂蜜味的信息素里混进属于Alpha的苦涩柑橘气味，依然甜的发腻，他的头发有些长了，在床褥里散成一团像晕开的墨，发根处有了点细微的汗湿。

太可爱了，李汭燦想着，Omega的身体诚实而坦率，即使他偏过头去仰着脸，在风流的过分的眼尾用余光悄悄看人，他的身体还是把侵犯者裹的紧紧的，疯狂地吸吮着像是要把那一点儿存货都榨干。

他是最水润香甜的果子，黏腻的体液顺着他们交合的地方往下流，那里面的肉贴合着侵犯者的形状，像是正主一样慵懒地等着人去讨好，可动一动就会敏感地拧起来绞着，媚的不像话。

这么骚怎么放心把你一个人丢在家里呢⋯哎呀，不知道是谁在问，反正传进爱萝莉耳朵里只剩嗡嗡的鸣叫声，朦朦胧胧听不真切，他太快活了，此时天塌下来都与他无关，孕期生殖腔闭合，腔口的肉肿着聚起来，被捅进来的性器刮蹭的又痛又痒头皮发麻，爽的人发疯。

可是还差了点什么。

感受过在生殖腔里折腾的那种毁天灭地的快感，这样虚浮无谓的疯狂实在是填不满他骚痒难耐的心尖儿，他恨恨地摸着肚皮，哭哭啼啼哼哼唧唧的，揉着自己涨起来的胸脯，朝着人讨要疼爱。

好好好，给你都给你，李汭燦弓下腰，亲吻着一脸痴态的猫，把他软饴似的舌尖吮到嘴里，齿列刮擦着薄薄的唇瓣，把那里弄的红肿了，泛起潋滟的水光。

他的指节很漂亮，没了早些年的婴儿肥，也远称不上骨瘦纤细，可白皙修长，关节里透着健康的血色，深深地掐着微微隆起的胸部，硬是把那里揉搓出了一双粉色的山丘，又痛又痒地涨着，像是有什么东西刺着细小的乳孔，令人不安地挤压着——赵志铭沉在浓稠厚实的欲海里，第一次对自己的身体如此陌生。

没来的及多想，他被拖进了混乱不堪的深渊里，产道筋挛地挤压扭绞着阴茎，红肿闭合的腔口紧紧地收缩把软肉翻出抵挡入侵，小心翼翼地从粗心大意的父母中保护着脆弱的胎儿——他们舒服的像发了疯，漂亮的猫媚眼翻白，浑身是桃花的粉，小腹上搭着的性器可怜兮兮地往外流着稠液，颤抖抽搐着把柔软的胸腹贴到对方的身体上，淫贱又谄媚。

他听见自己的身体称得上喜极而泣的哭叫，刺痒的胸脯和乳孔有种痛极之后像泡入温水的舒适，被泪水模糊的视线里捕捉到那人的笑，不怀好意像只狐狸。

狐狸的手挤了挤他冰凉湿漉的乳孔，把浅白的水痕递到他的眼前，他有些猜到了，所以挣扎着别过脸越发不想听那人说话——“萝莉，你喷奶了哦。”

呜——他从鼻腔里哼出小动物似的难堪的悲鸣，否认似地晃着脑袋，屈辱又兴奋地本能夹紧了身体里含着的东西，像是要把对方最后一点东西留在里面。

被干到喷奶，多淫荡的身体啊，我肯定不是个好妈妈。

坏母亲捧着肚皮，抽抽噎噎地缩进Alpha的拥抱里，他的胸腹上乳汁混杂着乱七八糟的东西，满脸肆意横流的泪水，后穴里失禁似地漏着精液，浑身一副被蹂躏糟踏透了的样子，可他并不急着去清理——怀孕的任性的Omega很需要一个拥抱，现在就要。

李汭燦虽然是个畜生，可他的臂弯和胸膛暖的发烫，让人安心。


End file.
